It is known to use various types of faucet assemblies for use in home sinks. Some are used in sinks in bathrooms, kitcnens, laundry rooms and basements. Some of these faucet assemblies are relatively expensive because of their complex structure and construction. The more simple inexpensive structures lack eye appeal and often are difficult to install.
In addition, many ornamental faucet assemblies have been used which are both functional and appealing from a design aspect. Some of these ornamental faucets are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 141,718; 253,607; 291,114; 294,631 and 304,609. Most of these illustrate novel designs for faucets having both one and two handle means, each of a unique configuration. Most faucet assemblies are constructed of metal with plastic accessories, for example, plastic snap-on indicators for both hot and cold handles. In addition, there are some plumbing fixtures and faucet assemblies constructed of plastic such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,380 (Johnson). In Johnson, a plastic faucet assembly is constructed of plastic by injection molding. This type faucet has the advantage of providing spouts and faucets having complex shapes yet are composed of relatively few parts to be assembled to complete the fixture. Plastic construction also provices non-corrosive materials in faucet construction. Most faucet assemblies of the prior art are either aesthetically pleasing or simple in construction; few are both. Usually, eye appealing faucet assemblies are also complicated and detailed in construction.
Therefore, while most faucet assemblies are designed to be functional, they must also provide aesthetically pleasing designs to become competitive with existing structures. There is a need for more aesthetically appealing faucet assemblies that at the same time provide functional components and a relatively simple construction.